


Sweet Torture

by sukarideepsoul



Series: Tennen Week [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukarideepsoul/pseuds/sukarideepsoul
Summary: Ohno never knew he needed a massage on some parts of his body.





	Sweet Torture

The sheets under his torso were soft, his hands loved to grab them every time the hands of that tall man surpassed the limit of just a simple massage. That evening, Ohno went to Aiba's house to receive a massage for his muscles because lately, especially his back had been hurting a lot. However, Masaki was really reaching strange points with his hands, parts which gave pleasure to Ohno. A kind of good sensations which made him feel excited and hotter. And because of that reason, his breath was a bit shaken so his teeth bit his lower lip not to gasp all the times Masaki's hands went up across his thighs to slip his fingers under the towel he had over his butt to cover it because he was naked. Then, Aiba moved, sitting over his buttocks to be able to massage his back properly. The bad thing was that, although he had long arms, he still lowered his torso to arrive to his shoulders and Ohno could feel how his crotch was rubbed against his butt softly. The older man did not know what he should do in that kind of situation because he was really desiring to remove the towel and let him do the dirtiest things to him.

“Satoshi, if you continue this tense, the massage will be ineffective” he muttered with husky voice and Ohno gulped. How could he be relaxed if he was doing such things to his body? That sentence seemed more like a mockery instead of a comment. Masaki was loving how that man under his hands was being tortured and the leader knew it perfectly. But even like that, he could not stop him, that situation was bloody erotic. There was no way he could say to finish it now. “Okay, turn around now” the tall man spoke suddenly, removing himself from over him to be kneeled beside his body and grab the towel so Ohno could be looking up. However, when he moved, he noticed the effect his hands had provoked in his body and in a vague attempt to hide it, he inserted the hand to place it over his belly. But when Aiba placed the towel back, the whole shape of it appeared, showing how excited he was.

Ohno panicked, literally widened his eyes and got flushed at the next instant when he saw Aiba's smirk. Was that what he wanted? “I didn’t know you were tense _there_ too” he commented with a dark voice and he sat over his thighs. Because of that, Ohno tried to sit too and stop him, but Masaki was faster and placed his hands over his torso not to let him move. “I will fix it, don't worry” he told the leader with sensual voice and his hands began to massage his pectorals, sometimes rubbing his nipples with his thumbs and making him arch his back slightly. Ohno wanted to grab his wrists and stop him, but at the same time, his body could only let him do to see if the release would arrive soon. So that Aiba continued crossing his abdominals and belly to catch the edge of the towel. The leader thought he himself would stop him right away, however, he just watched how Masaki uncovered it, showing up magnificently.

“I’ve never thought you could be that _tense_ ” the tall man commented and surrounded it with his hands, arriving to the thighs again. At that moment, Ohno hated how he could not touch it right after uncovering it, how Aiba needed to torture him a while more by watching him, by forming a circle with his fingers around it. So close but so far yet. That was what Ohno was feeling constantly with his behaviour. Until he could not handle it anymore.

“Calm that tension, please...” he gasped, his voice full of pleasure, begging for his touches. Masaki, as being a satisfied kid, held it tightly to move his both hands across it. The moan Satoshi did at that moment was louder than what he wanted to express and only a reddish colour flooded his cheeks.

“Relax, sweetie. Otherwise, you will never release the tension” he played again while his hands massaged it softly, rubbing it with his hands over and over again. Satoshi was grabbing the sheets tightly because he thought that amount of pleasure was impossible coming from a simple massage, but there he was, dying for reaching the end to that sweet torture. It was already expulsing the first drops and Aiba's index finger caught it to lick it and he breathed hard. “As expected, I can't resist it” the tall man spoke, not fitting too well in the situation. That was why Ohno looked down to know what he meant and his eyes could only observe how his head was lowered to fill his mouth with the hottest part of his body. Being unable to keep it inside, the leader shouted surprised, not understanding how that was being possible, how Aiba was being able to be sucking him off during a massage.

“Aiba, please...” Ohno begged while his hands were brushing his hair. He only felt how a mouth was surrounding it over and over again, how a tongue licked the pronounced veins, how his breath from his mouth when it was empty crashed against his hot skin. Satoshi dared to look down, to gaze at his eyes straight and see how he was breathing hard against it.

“Give it to me, I want it in my mouth” Masaki imploded and the leader thought if he released himself inside his mouth, it would be like a dream for him. Once again, he was attacked and this time, his moves were harsher and deeper. So much Ohno wanted to grab his head and thrust his mouth until reaching the very end of his throat. However, he could not because of the position and he just let his body be released as he had asked, in his mouth fully, moaning really hard while his body was trembling and his back was arched. Satoshi dared to look at him and watch how his tongue was licking his stained lips satisfactorily. “Good job today, you're perfect again” Aiba smiled and lowered his torso to peck the commissure of his lips. After, he was left alone on that bed, breathless and tired.

“I will ask him more massages from now on...”


End file.
